Episode 1602 (16 April 1998)
Synopsis Panic reigns as the play is scheduled for this evening and the church hall has been double booked. Loud-mouth Bianca has been wailing to all and sundry that she will kill Julie when she finds her, and when she finds her, she starts screeching hysterically, and simply because she can't put the costumes in the hall until 3:30pm. Julie says she didn't know the hall was booked today, and then Alex appears to explain. Dot is also hassling Julie, and Julie doesn't take Alex's apology that someone "forgot" about the play very well. She snaps and says she can't do this any more, and they can do what they want - just cancel it!. She runs off to the toilets in tears. Nigel follows her and persuades her to come out and then tells her that it will be fine - they will do without the practice session, and everyone can change into their costumes at home, it won't matter. She's grateful for his reassurance, and says she'd better apologise to Alex, and she can't believe she swore at a vicar. George brings some expensive champagne for Peggy to raffle at the post-play party, and mentions that it's crowded in here and Grant says pointedly that yes it is crowded round here, and perhaps George should do something about that. George takes the hint and later tells Peggy he's moving out to a hotel because he can see he's getting under people's feet here. She's really upset and insists that he stay. Grant despairs and goes to see Phil to tell him that he will have to confess to Peggy exactly what's been going on for her own safety. Phil comes round and tells Peggy that she is in danger because George "is a villain" and the flat fire was arson. Peggy doesn't believe it and says he and Grant have always disliked George, anyway how would he know? Phil says he knows because he is in partnership with Annie, and up to his neck in it. Peggy hears more, and tells Phil that protection is disgusting, and he must stop immediately. Phil says why - he has nothing else going for him in his life - and it's good money. Peggy now believes the stories about George and is unhappy and upset when everyone comes round to start changing for the play. Pat appears and has a few stiff drinks, as she is very nervous. Everyone finally makes it on time to the play, and Phil and Grant are in the front row. Pauline and Ian arrive, and Pauline says that perhaps they should sit at the back because if Martin is hopeless she won't know where to look. Ian has been coaching Martin who manages the narrative perfectly. Pauline is surprised and asks Ian how he managed it, and Ian says "technique". Tiffany turns up on stage to address her kids but forgets to bring them with her, and Pat forgets her lines and is totally wooden. Peggy saves the show, and raises a few laughs. After the play, there is a "fashion show" of fashions through the century, and Ricky can't find his suit. Bianca and Tiffany giggle and say "Oh dear it must have gone missing, let's see what we can improvise for you." Ricky is forced to appear on the catwalk in an orange mini dress and fishnet stockings. At the end of the fashion show Clare and Martin hold up pictures of their respective deceased parents and do a little eulogy about them. Nigel watches then disappears. Back at the Vic, Huw is alone with a single customer – Barry, when Annie comes in. Tracey brings out the food, and Barry sneaks a sausage roll before Huw tells him it's for the party afterwards and to leave it alone. Mick and Lenny are discussing whether Lola will turn up, as she's so unreliable, and she leaves it very very late. Lenny is furious and Mick is understanding - saying it will only be because she couldn't get a suitable babysitter. She finally arrives in the nick of time, and gets a few hostile stares. George arrives, and Peggy has already mentioned that she wants to talk to him, but after the play. She tells him that he has deceived her and without trust there can't be love, so she never wants to see him again. Ricky asks Bianca if she's forgiven him now, since she got him back. She says yes, and he tells her he's booked that West End show she's wanted to see and hotel afterwards, for tomorrow night. She's thrilled and they kiss and make up. The raffle is drawn and Dot wins the expensive case of champagne, while George miserably packs his little bag and walks out of the Vic while Peggy studiously ignores him. He sees Annie in the square and says it's saved him a trip, she'll be pleased to hear that Peggy has dumped him now she's found out about his business. Annie says she's sorry, and George says she's not at all, since she's been complaining that Peggy has curtailed George's business interests recently. Annie apologises for her comments earlier, and is taken aback at George's hostility as he hands her the contract for the club, and washes his hands of her. George leaves and Annie goes back to the club unhappily. Julie is looking for Nigel, because he never turned up at the party, and instead is sitting alone in the square. Mark is fed up and leaves early, with Ruth saying bitchily, "Don't let me stop you if you want to go home." Mark finds Nigel sitting in the dark and asks what's up. Nigel goes on about Debbie's rose bush dying, and Mark says he can always plant another. Nigel asks rhetorically "Why is my life always so complicated, everyone else just meets someone and is happy." He goes on about Julie leaving tomorrow for Scotland, and she can't give up her job to stay. Mark suggests Nigel move to Scotland with her then. Nigel says it's mad - it would disrupt Clare's school and he'd leave his whole life behind - much too scary. Peggy tells Grant and Phil that George has left for good, and they look like they have mixed feelings about this. Phil goes to see Annie in the club and notices she is uncharacteristically quiet and upset. He asks what's wrong, and she says it's nothing really, but she says she doesn't want to go back to her lonely flat and Phil invites her to his house. He chats as he makes coffee, saying he spoke to Ben on the phone today, and she cuts him short, saying she's not in the mood for chit chat. He asks what she is in the mood for, and she says it was a bad idea coming here. Phil says it wasn't and moves in for a snog. Julie's taxi arrives, and Josh and Clare say goodbye, with him promising to phone her tomorrow morning as soon as they arrive. Julie is frantically looking for Nigel to say goodbye and she's upset that he hasn't turned up since the play ended. As the taxi pulls away, Nigel runs over from the middle of the square where he was sitting, and stops the driver, makes Julie get out and says he needs to tell her something. He says "I love you, there now I've said it." Julie replies that she loves him too, but it's impossible, she has a contract to be in Scotland tomorrow. Nigel says yes, I've been thinking about that...if it's all right with you... Julie looks thrilled and they kiss. Clare says happily "We're going to Scotland? Are you sure, wow I can't believe it." As Julie's cab drives off Nigel says yes, and he can't believe it either! Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Tracey - Jane Slaughter *Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Ruth Fowler - Caroline Paterson Guest cast * Julie Haye - Karen Henthorn * Josh Saunders - Jon Lee Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes